Delivery Boy
by felix-felicis33
Summary: Santana adds a special request to their pizza delivery order: 'Send your cutest delivery boy'. Blaine is the one to show up at their door. AU Klaine meeting. Now with two parts!
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, Kurt drummed his fingers on the fridge door as he peered unenthusiastically at its contents. Milk, some cheese, two tomatoes, and half a lettuce; he couldn't even rustle up a salad with that.

Before he could shut the fridge and think of something else for dinner, he was jostled slightly and Santana appeared at his side, gazing at the lack of food with a hint of annoyance in her expression.

"Looks like Berry didn't get the groceries she said she would," she grumbled.

Kurt bit back another sigh. "She's been busy. You know how hard it is for her to juggle school, work, and rehearsals."

"This is the third time!" Santana complained, turning away from the fridge and facing Kurt with her hands on her hips. "If she doesn't have the time to get us food then she shouldn't keep offering to do it."

"She doesn't mean to forget."

Kurt had no idea why he was defending Rachel so much when he was tired and hungry and had just arrived home from a strenuous dance class wanting nothing more than to throw together a quick dinner and spend the night on the couch with bad reality TV. Now thanks to Rachel not getting them the food she promised, he would have to go out to the store so they wouldn't all starve.

Santana huffed in annoyance and stomped over to the coffee table where she'd left her laptop. Dropping down on the couch, she returned to the typing she'd been doing when Kurt had entered the apartment.

Kurt gaped at her. "Oh, fine," he scoffed, slamming the fridge door shut. "That's okay. I'll just go to the store, don't worry."

"Calm down, Hummel; I'm ordering us pizza." She glanced at him over the top of her laptop, a smirk playing about her lips. "Any particular requests or shall I choose for you?"

Kurt waved a hand at her. "You can pick."

Looking pleased, Santana returned her attention to her laptop, her fingers tapping against the keys.

Kurt pulled out his phone as his stomach growled and sent a text to Rachel, telling her she'd forgotten the food again and that Santana was pissed. He was becoming pretty annoyed himself, the more time passed by without him being able to eat anything. He was so hungry it felt as though his stomach was digesting itself. He was regretting the light salad he'd had for lunch.

"Food should be here in ten minutes," Santana announced, setting her laptop down on the coffee table again. "Hopefully it's hot."

Looking up from Rachel's long apology text, Kurt frowned at her, confused. "Why wouldn't it be hot? You didn't order it from that shitty place round the corner again, did you? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that place is a front for a drug dealer."

Getting to her feet, Santana brushed down her skirt and smiled slyly at him. "I'm not talking about the pizza."

"Wha-?"

But she was gone before he could ask her what she was talking about, disappearing behind the curtain that screened off her room.

Shaking his head and wondering how he had ended up living with people like Santana and Rachel, Kurt tried to pass the time and distract himself from his complaining stomach by playing games on his phone. Within a few minutes he was cursing Rachel under his breath and close to joining Santana in her room just so he could whine about how hungry he was. Next time they needed more food _he_ would be the one to go shopping; he wasn't trusting Rachel with such an important task again.

He was contemplating all the different ways he could make Rachel pay for what she'd done when Santana re-joined him, the smirk back on her face as she looked down at her phone. Kurt was too annoyed and hungry to care if she was sexting Dani in the same room as him again; something he'd specifically requested she not do.

There was a hesitant knock at the door and Santana jumped to her feet. "I'll get it."

"That better be the food," Kurt moaned, casting a hopeful glance towards the door. He slumped back down when it became too much effort to hold his half-raised position. He heard the heavy wooden door slide open, a male voice saying something, and then Santana spoke.

"When I said cute I didn't mean blushing-school-boy cute, but I guess you'll do."

Face scrunching in bewilderment, Kurt struggled upright.

"Kurt!" Santana called, her heels clacking against the wooden floors as she sauntered past the couch where he was sitting. "Get the door."

More confused than ever, Kurt gaped up at her. "But you just-" She disappeared into her room before he could finish his sentence.

Baffled, and questioning his choices to live with her for the second time that evening, Kurt padded over to the door where Santana had left the confused delivery boy standing holding their pizza.

"I'm sorry about her," Kurt said when he reached the door. "I don't know what's-" He broke off when he finally looked up at the boy standing in the doorway, his breath catching in his throat.

He was _gorgeous_. All tan skin, honeyed eyes, and slicked-down dark hair. His arms strained against the sleeves of his uniform polo and his tiny waist was emphasised by the fact he'd tucked his shirt into the waist of his pants.

"I'm Kurt," he blurted breathlessly. He immediately cursed himself internally – why was he introducing himself to the guy who was delivering their pizza?

Gorgeous delivery guy was gazing at Kurt with his lips slightly parted, like there were words hanging on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't say. "I'm- I'm Blaine," he said after a moment, his voice quiet and slightly stunned. Kurt wondered if Santana's weird behaviour had thrown him completely off. "I- I like your bowtie," Blaine added nervously, nodding his head at the clockwork-patterned bowtie Kurt was wearing.

"Oh." Kurt glanced down. "Thank you." He could feel a blush heating up his cheeks – and why was he blushing? Blaine may have been attractive, but it wasn't as if he had never spoken to attractive guys before. "It's one of my favourites."

"My friends say I have a weird obsession with bowties that isn't normal for an eighteen-year-old," Blaine said. He smiled at Kurt, making Kurt's heart stutter over a beat. Blaine's eyelashes were extremely long, Kurt noticed; like beautiful long, dark ink strokes against his cheek.

Kurt couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. His hunger and frustration was forgotten as his curiosity was piqued. "Define weird."

"I wear bowties a lot," Blaine replied. "I own dozens of them, even themed ones."

Kurt's smile widened. "You have Christmas bowties, don't you?"

Blaine tried to hide his smile, the blush returning to his cheeks as he met Kurt's gaze. "Maybe."

Kurt had forgotten that this was the pizza delivery guy he was talking to and Blaine seemed to have forgotten about the pizzas he was holding. This felt like flirty conversation between two people who'd known each other years ago and were reuniting, getting to know each other once more, and liking the changes time had made on the other. It was only when a loud buzzing sounded from Blaine's pocket that they were both reminded of where they were and why.

Blaine glanced down at his pocket, then looked back up at Kurt, apology written all over his face. "Um, I have to get back to work," he said reluctantly.

Swallowing his disappointment, Kurt nodded. "Right. Of course."

"Here's your pizza." Blaine handed the boxes over; Kurt tried not to drop them when he accepted them. Shuffling his feet, Blaine bit his lip and smiled at him again. "It was nice meeting you." He turned to head down the stairs, his shoulder hunched in his polo shirt.

"Wait!"

Blaine spun back around, his eyes lit up hopefully.

Dumping the pizza on the nearby table and tearing a strip of cardboard from the topmost box, Kurt jogged out into the hall, snatching a pen from holder by the phone on the way. He scribbled his number on the scrap of cardboard, his heart hammering in his chest as he held it out to Blaine.

"Call me sometime," he said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. "I want- I'd like to see you again."

Blaine took the piece of cardboard, his eyes scanning the number, before he looked back up at Kurt. "Like, on a date?" He blushed as soon as the words were out, his cheeks darkening to a pretty pink colour.

"I-" Kurt took a deep breath, drawing up all the courage he had and telling himself to go and get what he wanted. "Yes. Yes, I am asking you on a date." He smiled hopefully at Blaine. "Maybe coffee, sometime?"

Blaine beamed at him, adorably bashful. "I'd like that."

They smiled at each other until the buzzing sounded again.

"I really have to go," Blaine apologised again. He started towards the stairs, stopped with his foot on the next step down. "I'll call you," he promised. "Have a lovely evening, Kurt." He smiled again and hurried off down the stairs.

Kurt stepped back into the apartment, grinning triumphantly. He scooped up the pizzas and went to drop them on the coffee table, humming under his breath. He paused when he saw Santana sitting on the couch, smirking at him.

"My special request worked, then?"

Kurt blinked at her. "What?"

"I asked the pizza place to send their cutest delivery boy for you. He wasn't what I was expecting, but I guess they somehow knew you would like the tiny, doe-eyed one with too much product in his hair."

"You-" Kurt couldn't believe Santana had set that up.

Santana sighed and reached for the pizza. "You two better thank me in your wedding speeches, at least."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

This was based on a post by kenfucky on Tumblr. I don't know... I saw it and my mind went to Klaine. I couldn't help it.

Hope you enjoyed this silly little thing! It's un-beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes.

Thanks for reading! :)

Also, if you're reading my story '23': I sent the latest chapter to my beta yesterday, so expect an update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to make me fat," Kurt whined as Blaine sat a couple of pizzas down on the table.

Blaine shook his head at him, grinning. "Don't be ridiculous." He flipped open a box and passed Kurt a slice of pepperoni. "Fatty foods are part of a healthy diet pyramid." He took a bite of his own slice. "And you don't turn down free food."

"I'm pretty sure grease isn't in the food pyramid," Kurt retorted, biting into his own slice all the same.

"Oh hush and eat your food." Blaine chewed his mouthful of pizza. "At least you don't have to eat canned soup for dinner."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at the kitchen and sighed. "I can't believe Santana forgot to go food shopping; after everything's she said about Rachel!"

"You can always rely on me to feed you," Blaine said brightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at him. "I've eaten _way_ too much pizza since we started dating."

Blaine set his pizza slice down. "Hey, that's not always me!" he protested. "Santana keeps ordering it!"

"True," Kurt agreed. He nibbled thoughtfully on a crust. "What were the special instructions last time, again?"

"'Send the heart-eyed hobbit'," Blaine reminded him. He blew out a dramatic sigh. "Even the new guy knew she meant me!"

Kurt hid his smile behind his second slice. "Do you have to work again tomorrow?"

Sighing, Blaine nodded. "I have to go straight there after class." He looked glum for a moment. "On the bright side, that's my last shift for the week," he added, perking up.

"Don't bring any more pizza back here," Kurt warned him. "I'll throw it in your face if you do."

Blaine laughed. "No, you wouldn't." He took a sip of water. "Hopefully I won't be stuck in this job working stupid hours for much longer." He reached across the table and took Kurt's hand. "I feel like I hardly ever get to see you. Between college and work I barely have any free time."

Kurt rubbed the side of Blaine's hand with his thumb. It was true that their busy schedules and Blaine's inconvenient work hours meant they didn't get as much time together as they'd like. Blaine had taken the job not long after arriving in New York because he'd really needed the money, but he'd always been on the lookout for something better. His efforts into getting a different part-time job with better hours had doubled since he and Kurt had started dating three months ago, but New York was a competitive place to get a job in and it was taking longer than he liked. Kurt didn't really mind. It was a little annoying when he wanted to spend an evening with his boyfriend only for him to be working until late, but even the weeks when they could only manage one evening together and a couple of quick coffee dates between classes he was on top of the world. Being with Blaine and having him in his life was like a dream.

"I'll get a better job soon," Blaine said, sounding determined.

"One that doesn't make you stink of greasy food?" Kurt asked

"One that doesn't make me stink of greasy food," Blaine confirmed solemnly. "I might smell of coffee, though," he added as an afterthought.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "I can live with that."

They finished eating over conversations of classes, the book Blaine had leant Kurt to read, and a date they were planning for that weekend. Once again Blaine had taken back too much pizza and they left the uneaten slices on the table when they moved over to the couch, Blaine curling into Kurt's side with a content sigh.

Kurt looked down at Blaine – and stifled a laugh.

Blaine heard the muffled noise and felt his chest shaking. He lifted his head, his brow knitting into a frown of confusion. "What?"

Kurt struggled to hide his smirk. "You have a little…" He half-raised a hand towards Blaine's face, indicating a spot beside Blaine's mouth with a small wave of his hand.

Sitting upright, Blaine slapped a hand to his face, and began wiping beside his mouth. "Is that it?" he asked, still frantically wiping his face, always managing to just miss the small smear of tomato sauce.

"No, it's-" Kurt tried not to smile at the blush spreading across Blaine's cheeks. "Here." He reached out and gently wiped the sauce away himself, the pad of his thumb dragging against the skin of Blaine's cheek, slightly scratchy where his stubble was growing in. Blaine watched him with blown, dark eyes as he wiped his thumb on a tissue from the coffee table. He heard Blaine inhale sharply.

Before Blaine could do or say anything, Kurt darted forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He slid a hand up to cradle Blaine's face, his fingers tangling in the curls at the back of his neck. He felt one of Blaine's hands slide round his back, holding him close as his lips parted against Kurt's. Blaine tasted like tomatoes, pepperoni, and, beneath all of that, the familiar taste he'd come to know as being _Blaine_.

He didn't think his heart would ever stop soaring when he kissed Blaine, nor did he think his nerves would ever stop singing with pleasure. Every time they kissed he felt just as excited and adored and invincible as he had the first time Blaine had kissed him in Central Park under the bloodshot sky of sunset. Blaine made him feel things he didn't think were possible.

They were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the apartment door slide open and Santana enter. They didn't hear her exasperated sigh when she saw them wrapped up in each other on the couch. Kurt vaguely heard the sound of heels against the wooden floors, but as they were walking away from them he didn't care; it would take more than some footsteps to get him to move away from Blaine, especially as Blaine made a small noise of pleasure in the back of his throat and pressed closer to him.

A hard cylindrical object was tossed in between them, hitting Kurt in the chest. Kurt and Blaine started, jumping back from each other and looking down in confusion. Frowning, Kurt picked up the bottle of lube that had been thrown at them. He and Blaine looked round to see Santana smirking at them.

"You can thank me for that at your wedding, as well!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>A lot of people asked for another part, so here you go! I know it's not what some of you were asking for, but it's what I started thinking about after posting the original one-shot. I hope you all like it. It's just silly fluff, really :)

Once again, this hasn't been read by my beta, so I apologise for any mistakes.

Thanks for reading! And thank you again to everyone who reviewed the first part :)

(In case anyone noticed/is wondering: I changed the rating because I forgot there is swearing in the first part, also lube may imply sexy times; depends on how you imagine what happens next).


End file.
